She's The Man
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: Basically Digimon characters doing a parody of She's The Man. Rated for some language and references that made the movie PG13.
1. Characters

Disclaimer: I'm having a HUGE brain fart with my other stories that aren't finished, so I'm doing this one until I can think of a 1st chapter of DigiGuardians. If you can help, GREAT! Anyway, I don't own Digimon or She's The Man.

Character Page! (FYI: The Characters are OOC)

Samantha-Viola

Kouichi-Duke

Kari-Olivia

Takuya-Justin

Matt-Paul

Mimi-Monique

Mrs. Ichijoji-Viola and Sebastian's Mom

Sora-Kia

Zoe-Yvonne

Davis-Toby

Kouji-Andrew

Izzy-Malcom

Ken-Sebastian

Yolei-Eunice


	2. Getting Cut

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or She's The Man!

After a long game of soccer (I'm skipping the part with the credits) Samantha kicked the ball through the life guard sign. (a/n I'm not sure what it's called, all I know is that it's up in the air.) Takuya catches the ball in mid-air and runs over to Sam.

"She shoots, she scores! Whoo!" Takuya screams

"Thanks, now give me the ball Takky," Sam said as she tried to snatch the ball away.

"I don't think so," Takuya said as he dropped the ball and picked her up

"Ahh! Put me down!" Sam laughed as he put her down on their blanket and they start to make-out.

"You're getting good," Takuya said as he broke the kiss

"Aww, you too. When we started going out, You couldn't kiss at all," Sam said smiling

"I meant soccer. You're better than probably half the guys on my team."

"Probably more than half," Sam giggled as they started to kiss again

Pulling out of the kiss, "What do you mean I couldn't kiss at all?"

"Don't worry, I've taught you well," Sam said as she continued the kiss

879342789487947894578948489457894894984589578947897894578945897489745

_The Next Day at Cornwall_

The girls soccer team is chatting away while walking to the field when they see the lacrosse team on the field

"What's the lacrosse team doing on our field?" Sam asked as Zoe came up with a clipboard.

"They cut the team," Zoe said in disgust

"What!" All the girls yelled

"Not enough girls signed up,"

"What, so they just cut us?" Sam asked

The girls then walk up to the coach of the boys' team

"Hey girls, I heard the bad news," he said while watching the boys.

"Bad? Try horrible." Sam immediately quipped

"Now college scouts don't even get to see us play," Zoe said

"I know, and if there's anything I can do, just say the word," the coach said

"Actually there is, we want to try out for the boys team" Sam informed him.

"Uh, anything except that."

"Coach come on! You know we're good enough!" Sam yelled.

"I don't know that's a thing that I know"

"All we're asking for is one shot," Sam said more calmly

"Yeah coach" the other girls said

"Girls, we have 2 weeks before school starts. Then we open against Illyria, a rivalry game. We have to _win_,"

"And we can help you win," Sam said

"Hey baby," Takuya said to Sam as he and the team came up to the girls and the coach. "What's going on coach?"

"The girls here, say they want to try out for the team." The coach said as the boys burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You're not serious," Takuya said.

"Look," The coach said as he turned to the girls. "You're all excellent players, but girls aren't as fast as boys, or as strong, or as athletic," He continued laughing as the team joined in his laughter. "It's not me speaking, it's a scientific fact."

"Ok. Well Takuya, you're the team captain, what do you say?" Sam asked as she turned to Takuya.

"I say coach just said it all." Takuya said

"Yesterday you told me I was better than half the guys on your team!" Sam said getting angrier by the minute.

"I didn't say that," Takuya lied.

"What are you talking about! Why are you lying!" Sam yelled

"…Well, end of discussion!" Takuya said with a smug look on his face.

"Fine, end of relationship." Sam said as the boys "OOOOOOO"ed

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Takuya said, trying to kiss up

"aww, you're full of shi-" Sam said as the whistle blew to cover up the last word and she left the field.

78945789045789457894578945789457894987459804897045879578904907805978549

_After the soccer issue_

Sam is walking home in a baggy sweatshirt and jeans while listening to her iPod. When she's walking up her walkway, she doesn't hear Mimi getting out of her car.

"KEN! KEN! KEN!" Mimi screeched as she followed Sam, thinking she was Ken and pulled her sweatshirt so "Ken" would turn around.

"Ow!" Sam said as Mimi turned her around.

"Ew, it's just you. God, you and your brother look scary alike from the back. It must be from your lack of curves," Mimi said as she pulled off her sunglasses.

Pulling a face on Mimi then replacing it with a fake smile. "Hey Mimi, so nice to see you too."

"Hmm, I'm looking for Ken, where is he?" Mimi said

"I don't know."

"Well if you see him, tell him he's lucky to be in my life and to call me if he wants to stay in it."

"Ok, does he have your number? 1-800-BEYOTCH?" Sam said laughing

"Nya, nya, nya, nya nya," Mimi said rapidly trying to mimic Sam as she pulls on her sunglasses and goes back to her car.

"She will do great things" Sam says to herself as she turns to go inside.

As she opens the door, Mrs. Ichijoji is in the hall with a huge, scary smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you!" She said as cheerfully as humanly possible

"This is why I don't have friends over." Sam said to herself as she walks in after closing the door behind her. "Mom, can it wait? I had a bad day"

"Nonsense, it's just the thing to cheer you up. Now close your eyes." Mrs. Ichijoji said as she covered her daughter's eyes.

"Ok, they're closed." Sam said as her mother let go after walking her to a room.

"Now open them!" Mrs. I (A/n I'm getting tired of spelling it out.) said

As Sam opened her eyes, she saw three of the ugliest dresses in the world on the couch.

"Beautiful dresses for my darling debutante." Mrs. I said while picking one up and showing it to Sam.

"MOM! Have I not told you a thousand times, I have no interest of being a debutante. It's totally archaic," Sam said with emphasis.

"How could I wind up with a daughter who only wants to kick a muddy ball around a field all day." Mrs. I said with disappointment in her voice

"Well, the world has been set right Mom, they cut my team." Sam said sadly as she starts upstairs

"What, no soccer?" Mrs. I said holding a dress "How sad."

"Yeah, I can see you're all torn up." Sam saidas she turned around.

"Well, Takuya's gonna love you in this." Her mom said as she showed her the dress

"Yet, another reason not to wear it. I dumped him." Sam said as she continued up the stairs.

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"He's so handsome and rugged, and chiseled, and great." Mrs. I said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Then why don't you date him Mom?" Sam said as she went to her brother's room.

Mrs. Ichijoji had a look like she was considering it, then "Oh, no. I couldn't" She said to herself laughing.

798437894789789457894874875487945789784978957984094870097849874098750798

That's the 1st chapter! Hope you liked it!


	3. Ken

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or She's The Man! I only own Sam! This is the last time I'm saying it.

780459084545890489045890450894589040-840080840940808048489045-804580458094

_In Ken's Room_

"Hey Ken," Sam said as she walked into his room and sat on the bed

"Hey," He said while packing things in a bag.

"You OK?" Sam asked. "Mimi was looking for you," Sam said in a grim voice and pretended to gag.

"Hmm," Ken said as he continued to pack

"Why do you even date her anyway?" Sam said with a laugh.

"She's hot," Ken said. "It's a guy thing" he said when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"But she's so awful."

Then he threw a bag out the window…

"You know you could use the front door," Sam said as she pointed her thumbs in the direction of the door.

"And Mom can't see me. She thinks I'm staying at Dad's, Dad thinks I'm staying at Mom's. In two days they think I'm going away to school. That is the beauty of divorce." Ken said as he packed his guitar and gets some rope to lower it out the window.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked while playing with her soccer ball.

"London for a couple of weeks." Ken said as he brings his guitar to the window.

"As in, London, _England_?" Sam asked with emphasis on England.

"Yeah, my band got a slot in a music festival there." Her brother said when he turned around to face her.

"What are you going to do about school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can help me out on that. Could you, like, pretend to be Mom, call Illyria, tell them I'm sick? Like, with something that'll last for 2 weeks? Like… Mad Cow" Ken said as he lowered his instrument.

"Ken, you just got kicked out of Cornwall for skipping this is not exactly the way you want to start out."

"I want to be a musician. OK? Last time I heard, they don't need to know TRIGONOMETRY. Besides, if you want to chase your dreams, sometimes you gotta break the rules, right?" Ken says as he starts to climb out the window.

"Do you know how many bands actually make it to the big time?" Sam asked him

"Probably the same as female soccer players… I will see you in two weeks" Ken said as he left

"KEN." Sam said. Then in a harsh whisper: "KEN!"

She stopped as her mother came up behind her.

"Were you just talking to your brother?" She asked while she had something behind her back.

"No. Yes, on the phone, he's at Dad's" Sam says as she picks up the phone that was hung up and holds it up to her ear. "Bye Dad!" Sam says as she puts the phone back.

"picture this: We're at the country club, they call your name, and you emerge in this." She says as she pulls a very ugly dress from behind her with loads of ruffles. "TA DAH!"

"Ugh. Sorry mom, I have a strict "No Ruffles" policy." Sam said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sometimes I think you just might as well be your brother." Her mom says as she leaves the room.

Sam walks over to her brother's mirror and pulls off his picture with a smile.

"You know what? If you can't join 'em, beat 'em."


	4. The Idea

7894578945478937347843984379834978432978349437802342978039478039427803429870

_At Matt's Salon_

"hahaha. Now, let me get this straight. You want me to turn you into your _brother_?" Matt said with a confused look on his face.

"That's right. I'm going to Illyria as Ken. I'll make the boys soccer team, and in 12 days beat the Cornwall boys team." Sam said as Zoe and Sora nod their heads behind her.

"OK, you've taken too many soccer balls to the head."

"You know I can do it Matt." Sam said

"Yeah, except for the voice, mannerisms, the breasts, the mentality, and…"

"It doesn't matter. Nobody at Illyria has even met Ken." Zoe said as Sam covers her boobs. "They won't know the difference," she continued.

"They'll know he's a girl." Matt said

"Oh, come on Matt." Sam said

"yeah, come on Matt." Zoe and Sora said.

"Yeah, come on Matt," the old lady whose hair Matt was working on said.

"OK, fine. I'll see what I can do" Matt said as Sam high fived the lady.

For the next few days, Sam learns how to be a guy from Matt and following other men around. Then she packs her stuff and makes sure she has a box of Tampons and she put it in her boot. When she goes down the stairs, her mom sees her all packed.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asks from the dining room table

"Mom, I told you! I'm going to Dad's house for two weeks." Sam said

"No you didn't and you're not going. We haven't spent enough time together this summer. Now go upstairs and unpack."

"OK, Mom. I decided that since Mimi's going to be there 24/7 with Ken, I thought she could show me the ropes on the whole debutante thing." Sam said when she walked over to her mother with a smile.

"GASP This is wonderful!" Her mother says as she jumps up from the table.

"I know isn't it?" Sam says in mock happiness.

"Aww, my little girl's finally going to be a lady! It's a miracle!"

"see ya later mom!" Sam says as she turns around and rolls her eyes.

789548794578947894745789457984579845978547895478949780978090785478904789

_At Illyria_

When Sam arrives at Illyria, she looks like Ken, but she's wearing a wig and his uniform. She then panicks and turns to Matt and whispers, "WAIT! Are you sure I can do this?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely," Matt says as Sam gets one of her bags.

As she turns back around and a guy passes by and says: "What's up?"

Then she panicks again and whispers to Matt: "OH MY GOD he knew!" and gets in the car. (The dialogue in the car will be at the same time)

"I wanna go Home!"

"Relax. He was being friendly!"

"I wanna go home NOW"

"We're not going home! Stop it! I did not spend all this time…"

"It's your fault! Drive home!"

"My idea! You asked me!"

"Reverse!"

"I was a good friend! I did your hair and makeup!"

"I want to go!"

"You're being a girl!"

"STOP TALKING! STOP THE TALKING!"

"We're not going."

"Come on! Drive!"

(The end of the same time thing)

"He was being friendly" Matt said as they got out of the car.

"All right!" Sam said as she got out.

"Now, let's run through it one more time," Matt says as he gets Sam's stuff out of the car. "Now, let me hear the voice."

"clearing throat Hey, What's up? I'm Ken." Sam says in a boy's voice.

"Let me see the strut" Matt said.

Sam struts back and forth.

"Now, hack a lugi." Matt said as he gave Sam her bag and she spits.

"sniff I'm so proud!" Matt says as he gives her a hug and she smacks him with a folder.

"Get off me!"

"Remember, inside every girl, there's a boy. That came out wrong, but you know what I mean." As Sam turns to go, Matt finds her soccer ball.

"Sam." She turns around and he tosses her the ball. "Be a good boy."

7895487978945789487947894978378934789347983479843798403879430789434389743789

After going through all the chaos on campus, Sam sees there's more chaos in the hall and reminds herself: "I can do this, I am a dude, I am a hunk of dude, I'm a bad-ass hunk of dude!" After she gets through all the chaos, Sam finds her room occupied by 3 guys.

She greets them and says "You must be my roommates."

8904589045890490849804598045980459084509845098450985409854089540984589045098

A/N I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but this is all I'm doing for now. My fingers hurt. R&R!


	5. First Impressions and Soccer

The 3 boys Sam saw as she entered the room were, in her opinion, really HOT! 2 of them looked like twins, both with blue eyes and black hair. One had his hair in a ponytail, the other had short hair and was shirtless revealing his hot body. The third was hot, but he was kind of weird. He had spiky brown hair and was currently beating the long-haired boy in a video game.

"Hey, what up? You guys must be my roommates." Sam said as she put her stuff on the bed that was supposedly hers.

"What's your name?" The shirtless one asked.

"Ken Ichijouji." Sam answered. (A/N: I spelled it wrong before)

"Kouichi Kimura" he replied.

Sam then shook his hand and pulled him close to her and she did some kind of handshake thing. (A/N I don't know what's called, but just watch the movie and you'll see.)

Kouichi then pushed her off of him.

"Yeah, this is Davis and Kouji. They live next door." Kouichi said while pointing to the other boys.

"Yeah. Freshman dorm's that-a way, twiglet." Kouji said while turning away from the game.

"Seriously, how old are you?" Davis asked

"I-I I skipped a couple grades. I'm brilliant. Shh!" Sam said as she sat on her bed. "Anyway. Do you guys know when soccer tryouts are?"

"Noon. You play?" Kouichi answered.

"Absolutely, center-forward. You know it bro," Sam said as she turned to unpack her things. "So, do you play the beautiful game… Bro? Brothers? Brethren?"

"Yeah," Kouichi chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a striker. Davis and Kouji are halfbacks"

"Schveet" Sam said in a fake Swiss accent as her boot with the tampon box fell open.

"OK, why do you have tampons in your boot?" Kouichi asked as Kouji and Davis got up from their game to stare.

"Uhhh, I get really bad nosebleeds?" Sam tried.

"So you stick them up your nose?" Kouji asked with disgust.

"YEAH," Sam said as she turned around. "What? You mean you've never done that?"

All the boys shake their head no.

"Oh my God, Beckham does it all the time." Sam added.

"Seriously…?" Kouichi asked

"Yes. Look. I'll just show you how to do it," Sam said while she takes one out. "Take that off and whatever this plastic thing is, and you stick it right in. It absorbs right up." And she puts it up her nose. The boys laugh hysterically.

"Bro, your roommate's a freak!" Kouji said as Sam turned away. This was going to be a looong 2 weeks.

78457848794578978945789785978945789047897985789047890978457894578904789045897

_Noon at Soccer Try-outs_

The coach walks back and forth between the boys and says: "OK, shirts and skins."

"Excuse me. Pardon me, sir. I have to be a shirt." Sam says

"What?" the coach says as he stops in front of Sam

"I'm allergic to the sun" Sam answers.

"You're allergic to the sun?" the coach asks

"Very, very, very, deathly, deathly allergic."

"Well we like to accommodate here in Illyria. I'll follow you around with a parasol. OK, Nancy boy? You're a shirt"

80587895890458905490854890543890458905489045890089489040450404804580489054890

_After hours of soccer practice_

"OK team, I've seen a lot of energy, and a lot of commitment. The only problem is you can't all be 1st stringers. You second stringers, don't take it too hard you're all a part of this team. Apart from, of course, playing the game part." Coach says as he pulls out the pennies and starts to announce the names and as he announces, he throws a penny to the correct person. "Schuler. Haims. Potensky. Donner. Ichijouji. Second String, the rest of you, congrats. First string, now, shower up."

549848949804590858908905489048904589045890458905489065785678647894578954547894

_In the locker room_

"Shower time" one of the boys says as he walks by Sam.

"Shower time?" Sam asks herself as she looks for a way to get out of this but bumps into people at the same time. She then finds herself with one towel in front of her to use after she showers. (boys only need one! How weird is that?)

"Ichijouji! No shower for you. You're needed in the principal's office." Coach said.

"Ok," Sam finished as she ran from the locker room with her towel.


	6. Principal Gold and the Girl

"It's over. It's done. They know." Sam said to herself as she started to unwrap the bandage that covered her bust as she sat in the principal's office. Something then catches her eye,

"Ken's file." She said as she ran over to the file cabinet and tried to pull out her brother's file which wasn't hard to miss because it was so big. "Could it BE any bigger!"

The door opened and the principal came in with a plunger.

"Mr. Ichijouji." He said as he entered and set the plunger down.

Sam tried to get away from the file cabinet she closed on the bandage and she got caught and flew back "Gracefully" into the file cabinet

"Horatio Gold…Headmaster. So very pleased to meet you. So very, very, pleased." Mr. Gold said as he came over to "Ken" and shook "his" hand.

"Hello sir. Heard you wanted to see me." Sam said, still stuck to the cabinet as she put her penny over the bandage

"I just wanted to say welcome," Gold said with a smile and started to sing. "Welcome to Illyria. Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome to Illyria."

"I just had you in here to say welcome, see how you're doing."

"Yeah, I'm doing great, you know? Just… bust being a guy." Sam answered trying to get the bandage out of the drawer.

"Being a guy. Yeah. Let's take a look at your file Ken. And… it seems to be stuck." Gold said as he tried to open the drawer, but it's jammed and Sam hits it and it opens. Sam rapidly turns her back to Gold and sticks the bandages in her sweatshirt, and fixes her wig.

"OK, you're busted," Gold said as Sam turned around. "I know you'd rather not talk to the Headmaster… so sit and talk to the headmaster in the HEADMASTER'S chair. Come on! Have a sit."

After he invited, Sam sat in his chair while he sat on the desk.

"What do you think of campus?" Gold asked

"Beautiful," Sam said with a smile.

"Are you being inspired," Gold started as he picked up Illyria's crest. "By the Candy Apple Red, and the Charcoal Black?"

"You know it." Sam said as she tapped the crest.

"Don't touch it. Don't ever touch it. Don't do that." Gold said as he put it away and continued. "You know Ken, I was a transfer student myself and since then I've taken interest in transfer students since then. Become an unofficial Big Brother. Don't be surprised if I just pop in unexpectedly just to check in."

"I… Look forward to it." Sam said with a fake smile.

"OK, now scram." Gold said with a joking smile. As Sam left the room, she bumped into a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl and knocked her books on the floor.

"Sorry." Sam said as she started to help pick up the books

"It's OK." The girl replied as Gold opened the door and

"What is going on- Oh, getting to know the opposite sex are we? Male-Female dynamics. It's all part of the High School experience. Hmm? Coming" He said then wwent back into his office.

The girl giggled and they stood up.

"Is he always that _friendly?_" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding? That was him being RUDE" The Brunette said.

"Cute shoes." Sam said looking at the other's shoes

"Thanks, I got them at Old Navy." She answered

"They have shoes there?" Sam asked

"Yeah, right by the accessories."

"huh." Realizing that sounded so gay Sam quickly finished. "Here's your books," She said as she gave the girl her books "I guess I'll go do some guy stuff. Later!" Sam ran after that.


End file.
